Touché Turtle and Dum Dum
Touché Turtle and Dum Dum (pronounced too-shay turtle) is one of the segments from The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series, produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1962. This show was originally on The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series along with Wally Gator and Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har. History Touché Turtle (voiced by Bill Thompson) and Dum Dum (voiced by Alan Reed) were a pair of heroic fencers who battle villains and heroically save kings, queens, maidens and others in distress. Touché was the brave and dashing leader, whereas Dum Dum was more of a simple-minded follower. Brandishing his trusty sword and exclaiming his catchphrase, "Touché away!" During the run of the show, Touché Turtle used a standard fencing foil as a weapon. But in the opening title sequence, Touché Turtle used a firehose against a fire-breathing dragon, quick evasive moves to tie up an octopus, and a fencing foil made of a nonconductive material against a sentient lightning bolt. Episode list Gallery TOUCHE TURTLE 1.jpg|Touché Turtle TOUCHE TURTLE 2.jpg|Touché Turtle Dum Dum.gif|Dum Dum Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum.jpg|Model sheet for Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum ''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' in other languages * Portuguese: Tartaruga Touché * Croatian: Korni Kornjača * Spanish: La Tortuga D'Artagnan * Italian: Luca Tortuga * Japanese: 突貫カメ君 (Tokkan Kame-kun) * Serbian: Vitez Koja (Витез Која) * Polish: Tuptusiu w drogę (fon. - Tooptooshyu fdrokeae) * French: Touché la Tortue * Finnish: Kalpakonna * Hebrew: טושה הצב (Touche Ha'Tzav) * Thai: ตูเช่ประจัญบาน (touché bpra-jan-baan) Other appearances * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark and its spin-off series Yogi's Gang. In those appearances, Touché Turtle was voiced by Don Messick while Dum Dum had no dialogue. * Don Messick also voiced Touché Turtle in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. * Dum Dum appeared in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Mindless" voiced by Maurice LaMarche. When Evelyn Spyro Throckmorton was questioning Dum Dum about what happened on the morning of the 24th, Mentok got bored and switched Spyro's mind with a dog recessing the trial since prosecuting dogs aren't allowed in court. Dum Dum also appeared in the video game adaption. Touché Turtle filmography Television * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962-1963) * Yogi's Gang (1973) Films and television specials * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) Guest appearances * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - "The Great American Treasure" (1987) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - "The Moaning Liza" (1987) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - "Snow White and the 7 Treasure Hunters" (1987) Dum Dum filmography Television * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962-1963) * Yogi's Gang (1973) Films and television specials * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) Guest appearances * Yogi's Treasure Hunt - "The Great American Treasure" (1987) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Mindless" (2005) Touché Turtle casting history * Bill Thompson - The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962-1963) * Don Messick - Yogi's Ark Lark (1972), Yogi's Gang (1973), Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) Dum Dum casting history * Alan Reed - The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962-1963) * Maurice LaMarche - Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2005) References * Browne, Dan. "Touche Turtle According to Wingnut." WingutToons. 30 March 2006 http://www.wingnuttoons.com/ToucheTurtle.html * "Touche Turtle." Cartoon Legends. Pure Imagination. 30 March 2006 http://www.pureimagination.co.uk/captaincaveman/Toucheturtle/touche.htm External links *Touche Turtle @ Toonarific.com *Toonopedia entry Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Funtastic Index